


Sleepover

by Ellienerd14



Series: Take a break [4]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: April and Tanya are besties, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, giving them a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: "You're getting your nails painted?""I don't see why I should follow another planets gender norms." Charlie said, which was probably the most alien thing Tanya had ever heard him say."Cool." Ram shuffled the chair closer to Aprils bed. "Is this Domino's?" The Bunghole Defence Squad have a sleepover.





	1. Chapter 1

"There's no way my Mum's going to let me have a sleepover. Especially not with boys there." 

"You don't need to tell boys will be there." April pointed out. "Just say you're hanging out with your best friend." 

"She'll still want your security deals." Tanya said with a groan. "Hang on - I'm your best friend?" 

"Duh. Who else would be my best mate other than my partner in crime?" April nudged her shoulder gently. "What if my Mum asked her? She can say it's just us two. Please?" 

"Your Mums okay with having boys over?" Tanya's mum had practically banned the word. She'd walked home with Charlie once and almost been skinned alive. And that wasn't even a straight boy. 

"Well, she doesn't really like Ram that much but Charlie saved my life and Matteusz is charming. And gay, so..." April laughed. "I know she'd prefer if there was another girl anyway. And we can't binge on Harry Potter without you. It wouldn't feel right." 

Tanya opened her contacts. "We can try." 

~~~

By some miracle - a mixture of begging, a two hour call to Mrs MacLean and a lot of praying - Tanya was allowed to go to Aprils for one night. 

Tanya felt nervous. Which was stupid because she'd fought actual aliens before. Yet somehow a sleepover with her friends was still terrifying. They were older and more mature (Charlie was a prince), all of them had relationships when the closest thing Tanya had to romance was her gay sport Animes. 

Maybe she could go home - pretend to be ill or that her Mum changed her mind and grounded her. Would they believe it… 

"Tanya." Ram jogged over, stumbling a little bit as his futuristic new leg rebelled. "Are you okay? Or lost? You're staring at Aprils front door and it's kind of making you look like a loony." Ram was nothing if not honest. 

"Thanks." Tanya crossed her arms. "I was just thinking." 

"Well come on in then." Ram said, heading toward the door and knocking. Tanya followed him, dragging her backpack behind her. 

The door was opened by Mrs MacLean, who smiled at Tanya before giving Ram an icy look. "Aprils in her room with the boys." She didn't blink with a death glare that would send the Shadow King himself running still aimed at Ram. "I'm sure you remember where it is." 

Ram looked terrified. "Yeah." He brushed past her as they headed though the house together. 

"And I thought my Mum was scary." 

"She doesn't really like the idea of April having me as a boyfriend." What Ram said seemed like an understatement. Mrs MacLean looked like she didn't like the idea of Ram breathing. 

"Hey." April looked up as they pushed the door open. She seemed to be painting Charlie's nails a pastel shade while Matteusz messed with his blonde hair. Charlie looked pretty happy at both things. "I thought you were going to be late." 

"Well, Ram almost didn't survive making it though the front door. Your Mum is fierce April." 

April sighed. "I asked Mum to be polite." 

"I get this weird feeling she hates me." Ram said sarcastically. "Anyone else?" 

"She'll warm up to you." April smiled at her boyfriend and then at Tanya. "Glad you guys are here. We got pizza and we were struggling to resist." 

Considering there was a half of the pepperoni one missing, Tanya believed her. "Great job guys." 

"She said struggling not succeeding." A familiar accented voice said. Matteusz grinned at them. "Anyway come sit down." 

April kicked one of the bags of her bed to make space, which Tanya took, while Ram started spinning around on her desk chair while eating. 

"You're getting your nails painted?" Around half of Charlie's nails were a pastel blue. 

"I don't see why I should follow another planets gender norms." Charlie said, which was probably the most alien thing Tanya had ever heard him say. (And she'd heard Charlie say 'I'm an alien' before.) 

"Cool." Ram shuffled the chair closer to Aprils bed. "Is this Domino's?" 

"Yeah." April replied. "When I've finished the last three we can put on the movie." 

"It's half seven." 

"There's almost twenty four hours worth of Harry Potters." April shook the nail vanish up and started on Charlie's thumb nail, "gotta start early." 

"The names seem strange. Is Hermione a typical girls name here?" Again Charlie pronounced it slightly off. He had said 'Hermione' properly but a slight accent he seemed to be picking up from his boyfriend. 

"Not really. But you'll love her." 

"And done." April put the brush back into the bottle. "Get comfy, it's marathon time." 

~~~

April and Tanya went to get the popcorn ready while the boys set up the movie. 

"This is fun." 

"I know." Tanya agreed, watching the bag turn around in the microwave. "I haven't had a sleepover since I was like twelve." 

"It's nice to have a carefree night, isn't it?" April said. Tanya thought back to how she had made her mum a cup of tea and brought in some tablets for her. April had been acting mature for way too long. 

"It's nice to have a free night. I thought I'd have to cure cancer and get all my homework done before I was allowed out." 

"Can you really blame your mum for being so protective?" April asked. All things considered, Tanya really couldn't. At least she didn't know about the alien invasions, otherwise Tanya would be locked up till she was thirty. 

The microwave dinged and made them both jump a little. 

"Come on Tanya." April said though a mouthful of popcorn. "Charlie's Potter education can't wait."


	2. Movie

Tanya squishes between Charlie and April on the double bed. Ram stayed on the desk chair, the pizza box resting on his lap. 

Matteusz was curled up on a pile of pillows on the floor. Tanya was half surprised he wasn't next to Charlie, considering how affectionate the couple typically were. 

Tanya quietly hummed the familiar theme song as the movie started, April picked up and joined in, until eventually even Charlie was singing Hedwigs song with them. 

It was nice for Tanya to have friends. To be able to rest her head on Aprils shoulder as the starting credits to her favourite film started and not be alone. 

"Is that really a safe sport for children?" Charlie asked. It brought attention away from Harry's first Quidditch game, one of Tanya's favourite scenes. 

It wasn't Charlie's first question of the night. He was an alien after all. (They'd had to pause it for ten minutes to explain what a zoo was.) 

"Probably not. But to be fair, Harry goes to a wizard school." 

"You humans are strange  with your sports. They're all very basic." Charlie said. 

"Hey!" Ram protested, probably about to defend football. 

"You didn't understand how to use a DVD player." Tanya said. "Or an iPhone." 

"Well..." Charlie had a slightly stuck up expression on his face. He'd make an excellent extra on Downtown Abbey. "It is overly simple. It's like if you tried to use a mobile phone from fifty years ago." 

"We didn't have phones fifty years ago." 

Charlie looked mildly shocked. (He was very endearing sometimes.) "Really?" 

"Shh." Ram threw a piece of popcorn in their direction. (No one wanted to get between Ram and his love for food.) It landed in Aprils hair. "We can't miss Harry catching the snitch." 

"Spoilers." April pulled the popcorn from her ponytail and threw it back. She had better aim then her boyfriend; it hit Ram on the nose. 

"Right. Because it's such a spoiler that Gryffindor wins." Tanya replied. 

"Actually they were beat in the Prisoner of Azkaban." Ram grinned at them. "By Hufflepuff."  

"Shh." April repeated. "It's getting dramatic." 

"It's on pause." 

April responded by throwing one of Tanya's sweets at him. She hit him on the nose again. "Ten points to Gryffindor." 

~~~

"Mum? Dad?" 

Tanya bites her lip. She's seen this film so many times. Read the books three times each. But yet, watching as Harry finally gets to spend Christmas with his parents. 

Harry reaches out to touch glass and Tanya feels the need to look away. 

Charlie has a tear rolling down his cheek. Of course he did. He'd lost so much Tanya had seen him as a survivor of a massacre. Which he was. But he was also an orphan. 

She shuffled slightly closer to the Prince, reaching out to squeeze his hand. 

Charlie turned to look at her. Tanya was willing to bet that the number of people who had tried to comfort him that way could be counted on one hand. 

"Me too." She whispered as they clung onto each other. 

Lily was reaching out to touch her sons shoulder. 

Tanya hoped no one else noticed her crying. 

~~~

"Sooo..." April dragged out the word as she turned to Charlie. "Harry Potter? Didn't you love it?" 

Ram gave his girlfriend a fond look. Tanya had to agree Aprils optimism was kind of adorable. Just like the cat pictures Miss Quill seemed to love so much. 

"It was interesting." Charlie looked a little dazed. 

"Is that a good thing?" Tanya asked. "Because you haven't lived till you've seen these. And there's seven more movies to go."

"It was good. But a little strange. Humans are very obsessed with fantasy." Tanya couldn't help being offended at being referred to as 'humans'. "And yet there's something very interesting about watching pretend people explore pretend places." 

"Well that's the most posh review of Harry Potter I've ever heard." Ram said. "It's like if the queen spoke about it in her Christmas speech." 

"You should hear how Charlie talks about Disney movies." Matteusz said, casting affectionate looks at his boyfriend. 

"Aww." April smiled. "I can't believe you showed him Disney films Matteusz." 

"Does Ram show you Disney films April?" Tanya asked innocently. Ram shot her a dirty look at threw more popcorn in the direction of the bed. It bounced off the side. April clearly needed to share her secrets of success with him. 

"And he said something about a crush on-" 

"Ok thank you Charlie." Matteusz interrupted. 

Charlie blinked innocently. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"That's adorable." April was looking at Matteusz like he was an especially cute puppy. (Which was close enough to the truth, Tanya supposed.) "You had a crush on Disney princes when you were little and now you're dating a real prince." 

"That's pretty Tumblr." Tanya said. April and Ram needed to up their couple cuteness, Marlie was clearly winning. 

"Can we just put on the next film?" 

April rolled her eyes. She was still beaming though. "If you insist."


End file.
